1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conspicuity mountings for a tractor or other similar vehicle. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a conspicuity plate mounting assembly for a vehicle fender. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a fender with a conspicuity plate assembly mounted thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent U.S. Department of Transportation requirement states that all tractors built after Jul. 1, 1997, must use reflective material on rear fenders or horizontal hangers supporting mud flaps. Thus, many tractors on the road must be retrofit with such reflective material on the fenders or horizontal hangers. It is both desirable and required to attach the reflective material such that its reflective face is perpendicular to the road surface, not set at an angle. Thus, where reflective tape is merely added to the fender surface, it will not comply with the rule and the effective reflective surface will be decreased in direct proportion to the acuteness of the angle relative to the road surface. A simple, cost-effective solution for retrofitting existing tractors with reflective material as required by the Department of Transportation is needed.
According to the invention, a conspicuity plate assembly is adapted for mounting on and is mounted to a truck fender that has a generally arcuate shape about a fender axis and a relatively uniform width in the direction of the axis. The fender has an outer surface and is mounted at its outer surface to an elongated post, the post being parallel to the fender axis and having a length greater than the width of the fender. The post is adapted to mount the fender to a vehicle frame.
The conspicuity plate assembly comprises a conspicuity plate having a mounting surface of a length and height sufficient to mount a conspicuity reflector thereon, and a fastener adapted to mount the conspicuity plate to the mounting post. The conspicuity plate and fastener are further adapted to position the mounting surface of the conspicuity plate perpendicular to a road surface when the fender is mounted to the vehicle frame.
In a preferred embodiment, the conspicuity plate further comprises at least one mounting flange that cooperates with the fastener to secure the plate to the mounting post. The at least one mounting flange extends from a rear surface of the plate and has an aperture therethrough. The mounting flange is shaped to conform to an outer surface of the mounting post and be secured to the mounting-post by the fastener, which encircles the post and flange, passing through the opening in the flange.
In a further embodiment, the plate comprises multiple flanges, the flanges extending rearwardly from the mounting surface and being integrally formed with the plate. The flanges can be spaced rearwardly from the plate.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the ensuing description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.